Our Fate Is The Same
by Nakazawa Kurumi
Summary: The people all known these 4 heroes who saved them from poison, dragon and others. Archer Triana tells a story about her point of view in life and maybe, just maybe, she find her telezia with the person she really loved the most. Will her partner protect her from the evil that surrounds her? Read and find out! ArcherxCleric and a little WarriorxSorceress. Please Read and Review!
1. Gate and Tunnel

**Hello Everyone, this is my first fan fiction about Dragon Nest but I have been playing it for a year and a half. Hope you enjoy this story! Cleric x Archer. Please do like our page - Otaku University. Also do review this story! Sorry for my wrong grammar ? ﾟﾘﾅ ****?**

* * *

><p>I have been traveling for a long time searching for my Telezia. Telezia means way or destiny. It all began to be confusing when I met a little girl being surrounded by goblins. I was going to help her but doing a straight attack or more of letting your enemies notice you is reckless. Very reckless that may kill you. Just then, as I was about to shoot a arrow with my bow, a blonde haired man slashed through the goblins. I took that chance to head to the little girl who was crying. The man was noisy. He headed towards us just before the girl spoke about her sister being kidnapped. Shocked by this, I suggested to head to the nearest town which is Prairie Town. Mayor Harold told us some information. I have been together with that warrior ever since. He was named Xian. I told him my name, which was Triana. We eventually headed to Calderock Village and met Cleric Edan and Sorceress Angelica. We became a group of four that most people from Calderock to Saint Haven rely on. Xian and I got poisoned by the Dragon and Geraint was killed by it too trying to protect us both. That is the main reason why we headed to Lotus Marsh. To ask Karacule for some medicine. We did errands too. One day, while doing an errand on Meteor Crash Site Core, the enemy was too hard for us to defeat. Edan and I managed to escape but I do not know where the other two was. In other words, we got split. We got into an unknown forest. We did not know how to get out of there. So using my flexibility, I climbed to the highest tree and much to my shock, I saw a mountain. I quickly dropped down and informed Edan. It have me some clue that we are at a place I know but I don't know. It was weird. I got nervous. I think of some stronger monsters might be ahead of us. Edan noticed this calmed me down. We stayed in that forest for a week and we managed to survived by eating apples and nuts. We managed to get out of the forest.<p>

"T-this is..." I said.

"Yes, this is Saint Haven" Edan calmly says.

We saw the gates of Saint Haven. I didn't know know there is a forest there. We stayed at Saint Haven and traveled back to Lotus Marsh to search for the other two. I searched Riverworth Wharf while Edan searches the town. I saw the two of them with dirty looks. I rushed to them while Edan arrived when I reached them.

"For goodness's sake! What happened to you both? You look like beggars who live in the forest!" Edan jokingly teases.

"I have to agree to that, plus you have wounds! Cidel lives near here right? Should we ask him to tend to their wounds? I myself do not have bandages and medicine." I told them worriedly.

They all agreed and we slowly walked to the hut. Cidel told us that there is nothing to worry about since the wounds are not deep. I was very relieved. Edan and I left to report to Master Archer Zenya and Master Sorceress Tamara who gave us some errands. I cooked dinner while Edan came to fetch the other two. I own a house at Lotus Marsh. I bought it because I stayed there for a long time. It is quite big but very cheap. I cooked soup and fish. I also served some fruits. We all ate happily. The next day I was going to fight some monsters when Edan told me that he will come too saying he has some errands there too. We left the others because of their injuries.

After eating dinner, we talked about some things about elves. Like our history and differences.

"Hey Triana, what is the difference between normal elves and the dark ones?" Angelica asked as she bites an apple.

"Their color is gray and they have white hair!" Xian said proudly.

"It's true that our colors are different. But there are also some elves with white hair. The main one is that we worship different Tree of Life. Their Tree is said to be dying. We also wear different clothes and weapons. They are angry at us since we created a good relationship with humans which they hate because of the different way of treating them. They are said to be good in making deals and stuff because they are able to be one with other monsters. They also believe that all humans are mean except for King Feather. I don't know who he is though." I said as I drink my water.

"So that means that your bad relationship with them is because of us?" Edan says as he put down the spoon and fork he is holding.

"Not really. We never had a good relationship with them. I think because they sided with dragon followers. Not really sure but it is not the humans' fault." I told them.

We slept after that since we have a lot of errands on Meteor Crash Site Boundaries tomorrow morning.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry For My Wrong Grammar. Hohohoho.<strong>


	2. Flowers and Worries

I was not able to sleep that much after Edan and I saw Saint Haven. Why is it there? I just remembered that we fell from the cliff before the accident then we are in a underground tunnel. We the saw the forest. Then memories about the ancients came to me. I then made up a theory. That tunnel was made by the ancients so that they could travel from Lotus Marsh to Saint Haven or vice versa faster for some reason. The next day, I prepared myself and wait for the others who are still eating.

"Let's go! We have lots of errands to do!" Edan said

"Urghh! Why do clerics need to be SOOO BOSSY!" Angelica said

"You should relax Angelica!" Xian said

"I suppose Angelica is just borned to hate clerics Xian." I said

"You said it!" Xian replied

We soon arrive at the entrance of Meteor Crash Site Boundaries. I headed to the board and picked a mission. Just before we enter the dungeon, we placed buffs on ourselves. I ran very fast and jumped to do some of my arial skills. We finished the dungeon quite fast. I picked up my share and examined some of the plants. I don't see most of them at our home. A crystal like flower got my attention. I picked it up and figured how I can reproduce it at my house's garden.

"Triana! We are going to leave you!" Xian called out

"What? Oh coming!" I replied as I stood up and ran to the others"

We arrived at the town. I quickly repaired and sold some of the items. I went home to cook. I went to the farm earlier and harvest the crops I planted. I cooked it with the fish to make a stew. I ate quickly and tried to reproduce the flower. I tried many times and at last! I succeed. I smiled happily. I went in and refreshened myself up. I lit the fireplace because it is kinda cold. I stared at the fire. I decided to make hot cocoa. I drank it up while sitting on the floor infromt of the fireplace.

"Triana! Take a look at this!" Angelica called

"Hmmm? What is it?" I asked as I walked to her and the others' direction.

I saw the flower I planted earlier all grown up and matured.

"I wonder who planted that beautiful flower?" Edan said

"I did. I saw it after completing the dungeon and tried to reproduce it. I succeded a while ago. But isn't it weird that it is already matured?" I said

"I suppose" he replied

"No it's not! If monsters can talk then I woudn't even bother to wonder!" Xian exclaimed

I let out a small laugh. Truth be told, that is correct but it is just too weird. I decided to ask Heraldry Scholar the next day. I decided to tell my theory to Edan who is the other person who knows about the tunnel. He said that there is a possibility that it is correct. It kind of calmed me. It was creeping me out. Why I know that mountain. It was weird and scary. I removed that idea and tried to search books about plants but as expected it is no use. I felt that I just wasted my time. I decided to call it a day because it is going to be a big day tommorow.

Hi guys! Thanks for reading! Sorry if I don't update often because I am too busy! Forgive me and I will try my best to update as much as possible. :)


End file.
